The present invention relates to a golf club, more particularly an adjustable golf club.
Conventional golf putters have a club head and a rigidly fixed shaft positioned to be used either by left handed or right handed golfers. These conventional putters also have a fixed weight and balance forcing a user to purchase different types of putters to test out with one the golfer prefers.
US Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5, 924,938 (Hines)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,257 (Busnardo)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,919 (Stubbs et al)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,832 (Ebbing)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,730 (Ruvang)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,807 (Hutin)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,214 (Tucker, Sr.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,047 (Phelan et al)
are examples of adjustable weighted putters/clubs as well as putters that can be used for left and right handed golfers.
According to the present invention there is provided an adjustable golf club comprises:
an elongate shaft having a handle at one end;
a club head having a face arranged to strike a golf ball;
a pair removable shaft attaching members each arranged to be coupled to the club head at respective sides of the striking face whereon the shaft extends therefrom;
a pair of changeable weights, each one of the weights is arranged to be coupled to a respective one of the shaft attaching members;
an insert portion on the club head at respective sides of the striking face for receiving the shaft attaching member;
a stem extending from each of the shaft attaching members arranged to extend through the club head whereon the weights are coupled;
an adjustable fastening arrangement in the insert arranged such that the angle of the shaft in relation the club head can be changed;
wherein the shaft attaching members are arranged to be interchangeable to allow the club to be usable for left or right handed golfers.
Preferably each stem is threaded to receive a nut on a respective side of the head for securing each weight and shaft attaching members thereon.
Preferably interchangeable weights consist of a variety of compositions for a variety of weight selections.
Preferably each insert and shaft attaching members have a plurality of corresponding teeth on respective engaging surfaces providing adjustment of the shaft angle.